Light will save the Clan
by Looking For Something New
Summary: When Sorreltail and Brackenfur have a litter of kits, one is destined to destroy the clans, and one is destined to save them
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, i hope you enjoy my story its my first one : )

Rate **and review**

Prologue

_"Shes too young to know her true path Bluestar." rasped Yellowfang_

_"If she is too young now, when will she be old enough? ThunderClan is in grave danger, all of the clans are. If we dont tell her now then it may be too late." Bluestar hissed back_

_" Alright, who will bear the prophecy? asked Yellowfang_

_"Hollyleaf." Bluestar said simply_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

"Jayfeather, they're coming NOW!" screeched Sorreltail

"Briarlight, go and-"

"I know what to do Jayfeather, i have borage and a stick."

"Sorreltail, bite on this stick." Jayfeather instructed

There's one coming now!" screeched Sorreltail

"Yep there we go, one done," purred Jayfeather "and four more to go"

" This one will be called Ravenkit." purred Sorreltail. The kit's pelt was as black as ebony wood, and had red flecks on his underbelly.

"Good choice." agreed Brackenfur

"Oooh, two in one go now." meowed Jayfeather

"This one here will be called Lightkit, and this one will be Lionkit."Lightkit was white she kit with grey splotches all over her, and Lionkit was a golden yellow shekit with white fur on her ears."

"Last two now Sorreltail." meowed Jayfeather

Sorreltail had nearly finished the painful task of kitting. She was glad though, to have more beautifu kits.

" Thank StarClan!" Sorreltail meowed eagerly

"Done."Jayfeather said

"Now, this one shall be called Crowkit,"meowed Sorreltail "and this one will be called Adderkit.

Jayfeather looked at all of the kits, but when he looked at Lightkit something odd happened. He had a vision.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

6 moons later

Ravenkit POV

I spent a lot of time around the medicine den, and followed Jayfeather around most of the time. _I wish i could be a medicine cat_, I thought to myself. I went up to my mother, and then walked away again. if i tell her then there is no turning back. I went up to my mother, and i WAS going to tell her.

"Sorreltail, i wish to train as a medicine cat." I said to her

"Are you sure you dont want to be a warrior?" asked Sorreltail

"Yes." ! replied

" I will speak to Jayfeather then."

Sorreltail went to the medicine den to speak with Jayfeather, and I heard mumbling until I clearly heard Jayfeather say 'I agree.'

"Jayfeather said yes." meowed Sorreltail dully

That night I slept fitfully, knowing my wish had come true. Tomorrow i would have my apprentice ceremony, then being a medicine cat would be reality.

End of Rowankit POV

"Hey Lightkit pass the moss ball." shouted Adderkit

"Stop all of this nonsense and come over here you kits, you know you are having your naming ceremony soon." meowed Sorreltail impatiently.

Sorreltail was trying to lick down their fur so they loked respectable. It was not working. She couldnt bear to see her kits looking like this in fron of her clan.

"Its fine" Brackenfur came out from nowhere and started to reassure her.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words!" yowled Bramblestar " Today we have one of the most important ceremonies in Clan life. The apprentice ceremony. Crowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Crowpaw. Your mentor will be Ivypool. I hope Ivypool will pass down all she knows to you. Ivypool**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cinderheart, and you have shown yourself to be trustworthy and loyal. You will be the mentor of Crowpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Crowpaw. Lightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lightpaw. Your mentor will be Lionblaze. I hope Lionblaze will pass down all he knows to you. Lionblaze**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Ashfur, and you have shown yourself to have courage and strength. You will be the mentor of Lightpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Lightpaw. Lionkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lionpaw, and i will mentor you. Adderkit, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Adderpaw. Your mentor will be Cinderheart. I hope that Cinderheart will pass down down all he knows to you. Cinderheart**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Cloudtail, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and gifted. You will be the mentor of Adderpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Adderpaw. " Bramblestar announced.

"Cats of ThunderClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown an interest in healing. Your next medicine cat will be Ravenpaw." Announced Jayfeather

"Ravenpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Jayfeather?" asked Bramblestar

"I do." replied Ravenpaw

"Then at the half moon you must travel to the moonstone to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." said Jayfeather

"The good wishes of all of ThunderClan will go with you." Bramblestar yowled. The new apprentices touch noses with their new mentors.

"Adderpaw, Lionpaw, Crowpaw, Lightpaw, Ravenpaw,Adderpaw, Lionpaw, Crowpaw, Lightpaw, Ravenpaw!" the clan yowled

"Finally apprentices!" exclaimed Adderpaw

Apprentice. Lightpaw rolled the word over her tongue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Wake up!" hissed Lionblaze to Lightpaw and Crowpaw

"Whaaaat the suns not even up yet." Lightpaw hissed to her mentor

"Thats because we are going on a dawn patrol." Lionblaze hissed back

"Oh, lets go then. Crowpaw wake up! We're going on a dawn patrol."

Crowpaw woke and then Lionblaze led them to the camp entrance, along with Brackenfur, Graystripe, Squirrelflight and Cloudtail.

"We are going to patrol the ShadowClan border." ordered Brackenfur.

As they walked along the the border, Lightpaw caught a revolting smell on ThunderClan territory. ShadowClan!

" Lionblaze, i think that i have found ShadowClan scent on our side of the border!" meowed Lightpaw."

" You're right Lightpaw, there's a trail of it!" hissed Lionblaze "Brackenfur!" Yowled Lionblaze "Look what i've found!"

"We must follow the scent." hissed Cloutail

As they followed the scent, it became more and more stale.

"Come on, we MUST go an report this to Bramblestar." Squirrelflight stopped them

Ater the mysterious scent trail had been reported to Bramblestar, he called a Clan meeting.

"All those old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words. The dawn patrol has found ShadowClan scent on our side of the border."

"Those mangy flea pelts!" yowled Ivypool

"We will report it at the next gathering to ShadowClan, but if you see them on your patrols on their side of the patrol, you are not to mention ANYTHING." ordered Bramblestar

Next day thingy

"Ravenpaw, what herbs are these?" asked Jayfeather

"Borage, marigold, catmint, mallow and horsetail." replied Ravenpaw

"Good." meowed Jayfeather enthusiastically.

"Now, what do we need to stock up on?" asked Jayfeather

"Ummm, cobwebs, honey and catmint, good now go and find some."

Lionpaw POV

"Lionpaw, keep your tail down." commented Bramblestar

I pushed up of my hind legs and landed with my paws between a plump vole, it started to squirm but I gave it a killing bite, it lay limp in my paws.

"Yess!" I yowled. This was my first catch after many unsuccessful tries.

"Very good!" exclaimed Bramblestar

Bramblestar and Ivran back to camp, and I gave my first ever piece of fresh kill to my father.

"Was this your first kill Lionpaw?" Brackenfur asked me. I nodded.

"I feel honoured to eat it then." he gulped it down.

Lightpaw POV

I was battle training with my mentor

"Now twist and jump!" Lionblaze yowled. I had got this battle move perfect.

"Ok, now, stalk up to me and try and attack me." he said.

I stalked up to him, jumped on his back and and flipped off by the side.

"Very good, now lets go back to camp." he meowed

"Hi Adderpaw, how was your day?" I asked him

"BORING." he meowed

i walked away.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

There were 2 new appentices, Goldenpaw and Flamepaw, and Lightpaw had a particular liking for Goldenpaw.

"Hi Goldenpaw, its so good that you are with me now isnt it?" said Lightpaw

"Its great, i have been looking forward to this for moons." replied Goldenpaw

"Goldenpaw!" called Dustpelt, his mentor.

"Sorry Lightpaw, gotta go!"

All of Lightpaw's siblings, apart from Ravenpaw, went to do battle training together. As they walked padded to the training hollow, Crowpaw walked a few foxlengths behind. _He's been like this a lot lately thought Lightpaw_. Lightpaw pushed the thought out of her head

"Ok so, we are are going to practise training in confined spaces today." instructed Ivypool She gave a demonstration of the moves that they were going to practise.

"Cant get me!" yowled Adderpaw

As soon as he said it though, Lionpaw raked the front of his face

"Oh really?" asked Lionpaw sarcastically


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

"Ravenpaw, Lightpaw, Adderpaw,Crowpaw,Goldenpaw, Lionpaw, Lionblaze, Berrynose,Cinderheart, Sandstorm, Dustpelt, Jayfeather, Cloudtail,Brightheart and Squirrelflight will come to the gathering. Go and eat and rest before the gathering!" yowled Bramblestar. This wasn't any gathering, it was all of the apprentices first ever gathering, so they were completelt manic and running around camp telling everybody.

The party due for the gathering soon left.

Lightpaw POV

"Its so cold." I mewled half heartedly. Goldenpaw instantly pressed against me to warm me up. _Urgh it smells so bad I thought to myself. i thought ShadowClan were bad, but them, Riverlan and WindClan all mixed together was just gross._

The cats got onto the island and the gathering started.

"I will start!" yowled Bramblestar " We have 7 new apprentices: Flamepaw, Goldenpaw, Lionpaw, Lightpaw, Crowpaw,Ravenpaw and Adderpaw. Prey is running well. We would like to ask ShadowClan why there was a trail of their scent on OUR territory?"

"I can gurantee you that there was NO scent on your side of the border!" Rowanstar yowled

How dare he i thought to myself. it was blatantly obvious that there was.

"This gathering is over" yowled Onestar

What a great first gathering i thought to myself. Not.

"So what happened?" asked Flamepaw when we got back.

"Dont even talk about it." i hissed

i was so tired it was unimaginable. i couldn't waitto go to sleep in my warm cosy nest.


	7. Chapter 7

`Chapter 6

4 moons later

"I cant belive it!" meowed Lionpaw to her sibings

"What?" asked Adderpaw

"We are going to have our final assessment today! I heard our mentors talking to Bramblestar-" Lionpaw stopped.

ShadowClan warriors were streaming into the ThunderClan camp. Cats were running around the camp dodging and fighting. Cinderheart was fighting Dawnpelt, while Lionblaze was fighting Rowanstar.

"Lets see if you still have your magical super powers then." hissed Rowanstar

"Your just jealous because none of your mangy ShadowClan cats was prophesised!" hissed back Lionblaze

"I'll get you for that!" yowled Rowanstar. Rowanstar was raking Lionblaze's belly. Blood poured from Lionblaze's wounds. Just then, Bramblestar jumped on Rowanstar's back and flipped him over.

"Don't you DARE touch a hair on my son's pelt!" hissed Bramblestar. Rowanstar went running.

"T-tHANKS." mewled Lionblaze.

Suddenly, a ShadowClan warrior jumped onto Lightpaw. It was Tigerheart. "Get off me"! yowled Lightpaw

"In your dreams you ThunderClan _kit_." Tigerheart hissed

Lightpaw scraped Tigerheart's cheeks and sides and blood welled up.

ThunderClan were winning the battle.

"ShadowClan retreat!" yowled Rowanstar.

"Back to camp!" ordered Bramblestar. Squirrelflight walked beside him.

"Thank you for saving Lionblaze." mewed Squirrelflight softly

"I would do it any time." replied Bramblestar fondly


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"We are becoming warriors today!" Adderpaw mewed. Adderpaw, Lightpaw and Lionpaw were bouncing around the camp telling everyone. Crowpaw didn't care _Wow, were becoming warriors today. Big deal _ he thought to himself.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the highrock for a Clan meeting!" yowled Bramblestar "Today, four apprentices are being made warriors. Lioghtpaw, Crowpaw, Adderpaw and Lionpaw, come forward. Ivypool, has your apprentice learnt ways of our noble code?"

"Yes." replied Ivypool. She was bursting with pride.

"And is he ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes." replied Ivypool

"StarClan, this apprentice has learnt the ways of your noble code, and i commend him to you as a warrior in his own turn. Crowpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" Bramblestar asked

"Yes." replied Crowpaw

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Crowpaw, from this day on you will be known as Crowwing. StarClan honours your bravery and noblility. Lionblaze, has your apprentice leant the ways of our noble code?

"Yes." replied Lionblaze.

"And is she ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes." replied Lionblaze.

"StarClan, this apprentice has learnt the ways of your noble code, and i commend her to you as a warrior in her own turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of you life?"

"Yes." replied Lightpaw

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Lightpaw, from this day on you will be known as Lightcloud. StarClan honours your bravery and nobility. Cinderheart, has your apprentice learnt ways of our noble code?"

"Yes." replied Cinderheart."

"And is he ready to become a warrior?"

"Yes." mewed Cinderheart

"StarClan, this apprentice has learnt the ways of your noble code, and i commend him to you as a warrior in his own turn. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of you life?"

"Yes." replied Adderpaw

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Adderpaw, from this day on you will be known as Adderbite. StarClan honours your bravery and nobility. Lionpaw you are my apprentice. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?" asked Bramblestar

"I do." said Lionpaw

"Then by the powers of StarClan, from this moment on, you will be known as Lionfur. StarClan honours your bravery and nobility.

"Adderbite, Crowwing, Lightcloud Lionfur!" the can yowled.

Ravenpaw yowled the loudest though, even if he was jealous.

_Urrgh, why cant Jayfeather give ME MY medicine cat name? _ thought Ravenpaw

"Dont worry, you are ready to get your name, we will go in 3 sunrises, then it will be a half moon." said Jayfeather.

At night on the next day, when Lightcloud was asleep she recieved a prophecy

"Lightcloud." mewed Hollyleaf "Wake up, i have a prophecy for you."

"Who are you, and where am i?" Lightcloud asked.

"I am Hollyleaf, and this is StarClan. I must tell you something though. The Crow's wing will spread darkness over the Clans, but only the light from the clouds will save them. Goodbye Lightcloud. Be careful." said Hollyleaf

"Wait! Stop! What does this mean?" yowled Lightcloud.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanx guys and Gals for all of your support!**

**I am gonna start putting random facts at the beginning of every chapter of every story i write so here is the first one... **_**Did you know that the word YOK is an official word in Scrabble?**_

_**Chapter 8**_

POV Lightcloud

I felt someone nudging me, waking me up.

"Lightcloud, Lightcloud." someone was saying.

"Waaa- Foxleap?"

" You were thrashing around in your sleep. I wanted to check that everything was okay." Warmth was comin through Foxleap's eyes.

I was embarassed."Oh umm yeah, everythings fine, just had a burr in mt bed." i replied

"Oh, then let me get it out for you." said Foxleap. Wow, was this really happening?

"Oh no, its fine, thats an apprentice job, and i've gotten it out anyway now." i replied

"Oh well, umm bye see ya later." said Foxleap. As he left the den, i watched him in sheer bliss.

"Lightcloud?" asked Rosepetal

"Yes?" i asked

" Can i talk to you for minute?" she asked

"Can it wait?" i asked back

"I suppose. come and fin me when your ready to speak to me then" she said, her voice turning into a snarl.

What's up with her? i thought to myself. Oh yeah. I was acting to lovestuck around Foxleap, and i completely forgot the Rosepetal liked him. She must have seen that whole soon as i woke up, i went to Jayfeather. The prophecy was poking questions in me, i HAD to find out more. Bramblestar called a meeting before i had a chance to talk to Jayfeather.

"Let allcats old enough to catch their own prey gather around the high rock for a Clan meeting! yowled Bramblestar."Today we have one of the most important ceremonies in clan life, the making of new warriors. Cherrypaw and Molepaw, step forward Foxleap, has your apprentice learnt the ways of our noble code?"

"Yes." Cherrypaw awnswered.

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior caode at the cost of your life?"Bramblestar asked

" i do."

" Starclan, i commend these apprentices as wariors in their own turn. Cherrypaw from this moment on, you will be known as Cherrystep. Rosepetal ,has your apprentice learnt the ways of our noble code?"

" He has." replied

"Molepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, Molepaw from this moment on, you will be known as Molefoot. Lilykit, Seedkit, Dewkit, Amberkit and Snowkit. You have reached the age of 6 moons and are ready to be apprenticed. Dovewing, you will be Dewpaw's mentor, Foxleap, you will be Amberpaw's mentor, Spiderleg, you will be Snowpaw's mentor, Birchfall, you will be Lilypaw's mentor and Berrynose, you will be Seedpaw's mentor!"

"Cherrystep, Molefoot, Seedpaw, Lilypaw, Amberpaw, dewapw, Snowpaw!" The clan yowled


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys im soo sorry i have not updated in a while!**

As i woke up, i thought of only one thing. Jayfeather. I NEED to go and see him.

"Squirrelflight! i cant go on the dawn patrol! i need to go and speak to jayfeather about something REALLY important." i said as i sprinted over to her.

"thats fine, as long as you bring back at least 4 pieces of prey when you go hunting late." she replied.

"ok." i relied to her, glumly. i knew that there was going to be a catch.

"Jayfeather! Jayfeather! i need to tell you something!" i shouted to him

"is it really important? can it wait? im kinda busy. unless you are expecting Foxleaps kits, then go away."

i blushed at the comment about Foxleap.

"its something different. You see, your sister- Hollyleaf, she came to me in a dream. She gave me a prophecy. 'The crow's wing will spread darkness over the clans, but only the light from the clouds can save them." i recited to him hurriedly.

"What this means is obvious Lightcloud. You will save the clans frm destruction. Destruction caused by your brother. Crowwing."

i looked at jayfeather, my face filled with utter shock. i felt like i was just told that i was going to die in like 5 seconds. how was it possible that my brother could cause such destruction? Destruction that would effect every single clan.

"No." i growled at him. "my brother would not do anything like that. He would never CHOOSE to do that."

"You do not CHOOSE your destiny Lightcloud. You can only shape it. that is lesson that will be vital for to remember in this life." snarled Jayfeather.

"What do YOU know about destiny? YOU are just a grumpy old medicine cat that obviously knows nothing about dreams and omens and prophecies. How dare you accuse my brother of doing that.?"

" One thing that you, an inexperianced warriors should know, is that i am one of the reasons that you are alive. Ferncloud probably helped a little too." jayfeatrher snarled at me.

I stormed out of the den and went to my bed to go to sleep, and to mull over the fact that my brother is a potential murderer. I fell asleep and saw a blinding white light.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! CLIFFY! I HAVE WRITTEN THE NEXT 10 CHAPTERS, I JUST NEED TO TYPE THEM ALL UP!**

**-ICEFLOWER**


	11. authors note

**Hi this is an authors note **

**HI GUYS! I HAVE A COMPETITION!**

**YOU HAVE TO WRITE 10 ONE-SHOTS IN ORDER WITH THE FoLLOWING TITLES**

**HYPOCRITE**

**LOSS**

**ANGER**

**ALONE**

**REJOICE**

**LOVE**

**FORGET**

**STILL**

**LIFE**

**DARKNESS**

**PLEASE POST THESE AND ENTITLE IT**

**iCEFLOWER OF THUNDERCLAN'S 10 ONESHOT CHALLENGE**

**PLEASE PM ME WHEN YOU HAVE STARTED AND WHEN YOU UPDATE.**

**THE WINNER (I WILL BE JUDGING ON CREATIVITY, PLOT AND OVERALL HOW INTERESTIN IT IS) WILL GET THE CHANCE FOR ME TO WRITE A STORY ABOUT ANY CHARETORS AND ANYTHING YOU WANT. (UP TO 10 CHAPTERS) I MAY WANT TO CARRY ON!**

**GOOD LUCK**

**ICEFLOWER**

**ok so, people have been telling me that i have to inlude story context so here is my mini story**

**one day firestar woke up. he saw spottedleaf. he went hunting, he came back. he had a meeting. then he went to bed.**

**there that was especially for all of those busybodying lawl clanners who cant help but tell someone that their story has something wrong with come on!**


End file.
